Gundam Build Fighters: This New Game
by DevilKingofFate
Summary: This is the side story of Gundam Build Fighters: Finding A Path! Sora Fukui a shut in NEET had got into some trouble with the Masachika Group and the only way out is to make a deal and work for them. Now He is attending a prestigious rich high school to work things out, But the problem is that there is a big turf war going on! Can Sora survive through this trial or will he fail?


I made a deep depressing sigh as soon as I stepped out in front of the school gates of the Sacred Anastasia Academy slouching and feeling annoyed. In case if anybody was wondering I'm not rich at all in fact I'm just a poor NEET shut in and in debt. So why am I in this prestigious rich high school? Well I guess I should let you all know as it all started when I was little.

* * *

Back then I wasn't as poor with my family and lived in a middle class life as we enjoyed our average day life. But suddenly we found out that my parents were actually in debt with some loan sharks and with some gambling debts as well. A little bit after that my parent died only leaving me and my little baby sister and since I couldn't able to raise her on my own I had to put her into some dormitory school which raise my debt even more so. At first I tried to working part time but unfortunately that did not go as well as I had thought it would, so I tried other things such as underground gambling. For a while it was going well until the people I played with weren't exactly fair into giving up their money. In the end when I turned fourteen I dropped out of school and became a shut in NEET and figuring out ways I could get money. That's when it hit me that I should try hacking.

I was pretty confident into my hacking skills since my mom was a computer expert, as I assembled my own computer even since I was younger when my parents were still alive, not that I have any other choice to begin with. I was able to access the internet on my own and started to get hired for my services then soon I started hacking for my own fun if I'm too bored with old eroge and H-games I play with. But one day after I turned sixteen I decided to take on the big fish of the sea and hacked into the Masachika Group. At first it was pretty easy for me to get into through their security with my skills, but sadly it didn't take very long for them to figure me out and they've quickly found me out. And so let's just say they've decided to pay a visit without leaving a call or an notice.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IIII'M SOOOORRRYYY!" I ran for my life carrying my laptop through alleyways and building as I heard bullets firing off towards me. Reason why I have my laptop with me was probably because I panicked too much and took it with me without realizing.

"Come back here kid we just want to talk to you is all, if possible I don't want to shoot you anymore then I have too." A tall male with a tuxedo suit, who looks a lot like secret agent from a popular spy movie.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna die…" I hid behind a wall cowering in few while clinging to my laptop for dear life mumbling to myself. I peeked a look around the corner and spot the male looking at the other direction. Good now is my chance to escape quietly, and so I took that chance and turned around but as soon as I stepped forward. My foot accidently kicked an empty soda can. MOTHERFUCKER!

"Hey he's over here!" The tall male called over his subordinates as they ran towards me.

"Just my god damn luck!" I ran for my life once again hoping I won't be caught. As I kept running thinking I'm gonna make the clear, but at that moment more men in fancy suits blocked out my path. I stopped running and fell on my ass in despair looking at the ones that were chasing me and caught up to me. C-crap I don't wanna die like this! I don't want to die as a virgin who never even had the chance to touch a woman's breast! At least give me something before I die please God! You at least gotta owe me that. Next thing I knew my face was complete covered in darkness then I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Afterwards I woke up as everything was still shrouded in darkness until what seemed to be a black sack was pulled off of my head. I looked around only to find myself sitting on a fancy looking sofa, and the room had sparked with an elegant western-style room. Even though it had a western-style room it still had a lot of Japanese decorations which oddly fitted well with the room.

"Hello, there Sora Fukui." Over at the far end of the room a famine and mature voice was called out behind one those white shadowed screens that allow you to see the shadow figure of the person behind the screen. I gulped swallowing my spit as I began to have cold sweat running down from my head. "It seems that you dug yourself a little too deep into our territory and I ensure you that would result in punishment. Chances are I would prefer have you sentenced to death." With a cold demining voice the women stared at me through the screen as I felt that she grabbed onto my soul.

"Hyyee! I'm sorry I didn't think that…"

"No you did think and thought you were gonna get away with it too. You gotten too cocky with your skills and believed that nothing would stop you. Am I wrong Sora Fukui?"

Shit it's as if she saw right through me. Well I am about to die so I might as well come clean and be honest, heck worst case scenario is that she'll doesn't kill me and just torches me. After sighing one last time I finally calmed myself down and looked at the shadowed figure. "Yeah it's true, out of a whim I thought it'll be fun to take on something more challenging, but in the end it was a draw."

"A draw you say?" The woman sounded confused on my statement.

"Yeah a draw as in a tie, both sides won or didn't win." I kept a calm composed expression while I retorted to her back.

"I know what it means, but I want to know is that what make you say that since clearly you're the one with an unfortunate situation and could not get a way."

"Ah, yeah it is true that I failed to escape and you have captured me and by no means had I let myself to get captured, I was truly trying to run away with my life on the line." I couldn't really see but I can feel that the woman had narrowed her eyes to me. "But, when I hacked into database it was actually pretty easy and weak for me to bypass your security." With a sharp smirk of my mouth I rest my right cheek on my right hand that was resting on the arm rest of the sofa. Well despite having a shitty life it wasn't all that bad I mean at least I had some fun with it and my little sister is out of harm's way so I might as well go feeling some what accomplished.

"I see is that right?" Her voice turned low as she thought about it and for a moment it sounded like as if she had smiled. "Well then it seems like I was right about you Sora Fukui so how about we make a deal."

"Eh…?" A deal?" Wait what did she mean she was right about me? Did she foresee all of this?

"It looks like you're confused about something. Well I don't blame you, so how about this if you work for me and do your job well. I'll pay off your debt you inherited from your late parents and pay the finds of your sister's intuition for her schooling leaving you a clean slate. But if you refuse this offer or fail to comply with your work…I'll personally see it to your punishment."

"W-what your serious?!"

"Yes, dead serious."

This could be my one and only chance but if screw up I'm dead for sure. I gulp my throat trying to swallow my saliva again. I put on a stern expression trying to think about it deeply.

"Well?"

"…I accept your offer."

"Very well I recognize you for your talents so pray that you don't disappointment me, Sora Fukui."

"R-right I won't!"

* * *

A few days later I was informed of my job to be accepted to a high class high school called Sacred Anastasia Academy in Kobe, Japan near Kasumoto City. There I'm supposed to do some detective work while I'm there and keep the school under its control. Great my luck just struck me once again, why can't my luck ever match with my last name? I sigh to myself depressingly as time moved back to the present where I stand in front of the gate slouching. I mean come on I'm just a NEET for crying out loud even with this fancy uniform on I still look like a slob. The collar on my dress shirt is unbutton while untucked, as the yellow tie only hanged lousily around my neck, and the red jacket was unbutton as well. I look as if I did not belonged here at all. I can hear the whispers of the other students passing by giving me weird and disgustful looks.

Yeah, yeah have your fun filled of looks, but damn I'm not use to large filled crowds I better quickly get out of here and fast too. I walks through the gates with a fast pace rushing through inside. After fifteen minutes of power walking I found myself to an empty hallway as I sigh in relief. "Good a nice secluded area…man am I really going to be alright like this? I just want to hurry up and get this done so I can go home without any worry."

"Ahhh, there you are Fukui-sama I was looking for you. Now shall we be on our way?" A handsome looking butler bowed gracefully at me as he looks about in his early to his mid twenties.

"Huh?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised up. "How did you know my name?"

"My apologies Fukui-sama, but the Mistress is waiting for you as she had been expecting you. I ensure you that any questions you might have will be answered, now then please follow me." With a gentle smile and his eyes closed he stood straight up as he turned around and walks towards the other way.

"Uh ok I guess I'll go along." The Mistress huh? Could it be that woman I had met a while back? Well it couldn't hurt to find out. I followed the butler to a room which is apparently the chairman's office. It must be that woman who gave me this job and offer the deal to me. As we entered the room which is vastly wide and large completely different from a classroom or an office that I usually see. It looks more like private room for some rich people and not an office, there's a window behind the desk big enough to be its own wall as you can see practically everything from the view, two fancy looking western sofa's that has an elegant coffee table between them, A few large bookshelves filled with books and cabinets that have expensive looking dishes such as tea cups. It also has its own flower bed near the window; damn I wouldn't be surprised if it even had its own hot tube. But what really caught my eyes was the one female beauty that's sitting on the chairman's chair with a dignified smile.

I knew for a fact this was not the woman I had met a few days ago, but still has that same aura about her…no this girl has more of a darker aura then the woman. For one thing I know is that this girl is about the same age as me that there is obvious. Her twin tails were golden blonde like the sun itself, her iris eyes were brown but it was a color that would be closer to red then brown, her skin was pure like the white snow in the winter, and her body was magnificently slender as her bust was perfect as well not too big nor too small and a perfect round shape. God I would do anything just to grope them! She was indeed have the perfect out look for a princess from a fairy tale and one can tell that she at least have foreign blood in her. There is one thing that is preventing me to jump onto her was that aura around her, and from my experience of reading people. I can tell with just once glance is that this person is dangerous to mess with.

"You must be Sora Fukui." With her dignified smile she scans my body with her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet with you, my name is Lilith Himura and if you're wondering about how I have a Japanese surname even though my appearance is that of a foreigner, well it's too complicated and not important so I won't bore with silly back stories." The butler servers her a small cup of tea as he placed it in front of her gentlemen like. She picks up the tea and places it on her lushful lips and takes a sip of it. "I am the chairman's daughter who runs this fine establishment and is a relative of the current head of the Masachika Group. At the moment he is out taking care of some business and won't be back for quite a while so I've been placed to be in charge. Now onto business I have been ordered from Kimiko Masachika to be your supervisor and to assist you on your job."

"Kimiko Masachika? If I remember right she's the head of the Masachika Group."

"That's right, and you had already met her." She continues to take a sip of her tea.

I met her? Wait that woman…could that be Kimiko Masachika? Well no matter I have to worry about this more than her.

"As you can see there is a turf war going on and it was all because of my father allowed it no more like responsible for it." She gives out a small exhausting sigh but then puts on her dignified smile. "My, he can be such a child letting things getting out of hand just because he enjoys games. Well I don't blame him because I do too enjoy games that he makes." She giggles to herself with a satisfied smile.

"Heeeeeh, I also enjoy games too."

"Really? Then I do hope we can get along well."

"Hmm, that maybe impossible but perhaps you could say tolerate."

Lilith shifted her expression into being surprised as she looked at me being puzzled. "What makes you say that? Is it because you view me as a selfish wealthy person and you feel jealous that you are poor and unfortunate?"

"Yes and no! I do feel that I'm envious of you rich folks of having an easy life but that is not the reason why." I lean in closer to her beautiful face. God she really is beautiful if I'm not in the heat of the moment my heart would be pounding right now. "The reason why is because you view the people and judge them weather they are weak or strong and divide them then control them. You believe that the strong should stand up high as the weak can crawl onto the ground."

She slightly widens her eyes in surprise but still remained calmed about it. "Oh my I never had thought that I would be that easy to read, but yes that is true and it's not like I'm trying to hide it either. So are you one of those people who think differently like everyone is created equal or that there are no strong people and everyone is weak so we should stick together and be united?"

I grinned at her as I picked up a cookie from her plate and I leaned back while placing it in my mouth and eats it. "Huh, are you stupid? Of course not I've learned that everyone is different no matter what, so I agree with your views along with your ideals and all for it." Lilith stayed quiet as she looks at me with a smile. It looks like she figured out why I'm different. "But do know what makes us different?"

"Hmm, if I have to guess it would be that you believe in possibilities?" She tilts her head slightly to the side trying to fain ignorance cutely. I gotta say it is working but I can tell she knew right when I answered her.

"Ding, ding you are correct I believe that the weak can become strong, but if they can't then they should just stay being weak. Still there's the possibility that they will overcome that and I'm betting on it. I'm no Shounen hero from some weekly manga so don't expect me with something like a positive sense of justice. Everyone was made to be different from one another." I place my hands onto the desk for a declaration. "So I'll say this, that I accept playing your game!" Both of us smiled to each other deviously.

"I'm very happy to hear that and I'm looking forward to this very much so."

I chuckled to myself and begin to walk away towards the exit of the room. "Well I have some work to do now so I'll see you later." I waved at her with the back of my hand.

"Hold on there I think your forgetting something here." Lilith stops me in my tracks with her words.

"Eh…?" I start to get cold sweat.

"I didn't just bring you over here just to introduce myself to you. I have your class schedule here, or did you think that with our conversation you would make me forget about it and giving you the excuse to ditch classes or the school so you can do whatever you like? If so, than I would have to report to Masachika-sama." She smiles at me cynically as she pulled out a sheet of paper from the desk and held it up.

Damn it she figured me out and there's only one way to get out of this. I turned around and leaped forward as I did a barrel roll when I landed and prostrated myself in front of her. "I AM SORRY!" I screamed out at top of lungs throughout the room. "I just wanted to play my eroge and H-games because I saw how beautiful you are and it made me want to touch your boobs!" The butler puts on a shocked face and Lilith just stares at me with widen eyes and a blank face. "I just want to forget this stressful week and coming back to school while mentally unprepared made it worse for me. So forgive me!"

The butler narrows his eyes at me as he made a fake cough. "Shall I dispose of this-."

"Pff…Pff! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my, you certainly are an entertaining fellow, very well you are forgiven. But remember this you don't work with us but for us." She smiles mischievously towards me. It's like she's expecting something out of that statement, alright I'll play your game.

I stood up straight and grabbed the sheet of paper that Lilith held into her hand. "Thank you very much and I'll go to class now." I made a quick bow to her and exits out of the room.

Lilith smiles elegantly as she takes another sip of her tea with her eyes closed.

"Are sure that boy will cooperate with us milady? He seems…too shady if you ask me."

"Of course he will cooperate with us whether it was because of the deal or not."

"So you're certain that he'll stick by your side?"

"Yes, more closer than we would want." Lilith takes her last sip of her tea in the cup.

"Excuse me? But I do not understand."

"You know people are always deciding whether to side with me or go against me simple as that right?"

"Yes?"

Lilith leans back on her chair with her closed eyes and slowly opens them with a small faint smile. "But with him it's more complex; I never really had met anyone who can decide to be on my side and on his own side."

"So he seeks to betray you mistress then should we quickly dispose of him." With a cold demeanor voice he elegantly bows to her.

"You absolutely will do no such thing to him." She glares at her butler with the corner of her eyes.

"Your pardon Milady?"

"Let him do as he please because, I really am looking forward to it. Since it'll be a nice change of pace; rather than dealing with the usual weaklings."

"Very well I'll do as you say."

"Thank you Godou now then let us set up for today's event."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

I walk through the hallways while looking at my class schedule looking to look for my homeroom class. After awhile I made it to my homeroom right when the bell rang.

"Hello class we have a new transfer student today so please accept him as one of your friends." The teacher said to his students in uncaring manner as he called me in.

I walked into the class slouching and stood in front of everyone and holy shit there's a lot of people here and I feel my cold sweat seeping out. The classroom looked like a university classroom where the students sit on the round bleacher like desks. "Uh m-my name is S-Sora Fukui!" I nervously introduced myself as I bowed to them awkwardly. I can hear their whispers and quiet laughs trying to make fun of me behind my back. It's only to be expected I mean I do look sloppy and made things awkward for myself. This is why I hate going to school, it's always about putting up with appearances and trying to prove something that your not.

"You can pick your seat Fukui-kun and that will be your arranged seat for the remainder of the semester."

"R-Right, hehe…." I walked up the steps and sat towards the back near the window. I gave out a soft sigh. Then a male student next me waved his hand at me and he was a pretty handsome fellow too with his brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey there new guy my name is Kenshin Mori." He smiles brightly at me as he introduces himself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, right nice to meet you too." After class had ended everyone packed up their things and did what they wanted to do whether it's leaving the classroom for some lunch or hang around the classroom and talk. Just when I got up from my seat Kenshin got up as well.

"Hey wanna grab some lunch together and I'll show you around the school." Kenshin continues to smile brightly as he invites me over.

"There he goes again trying to help people out by having them fit in." one of the male students looked at us as he spoke out.

"That's just how he is, but that's just what makes him dreamy!" A female student blushed as she held onto her cheeks.

"Hold it right there Kenshin Mori! I don't think this guy is someone you want to get involved with. He's here for some reason probably being backed by someone powerful for them to send a slob here." A beautiful Chinese female student had approached me as she looks at us. She has light tanned skin with a slender athletic and busty body probably from doing martial arts training, and she has long dark green hair that is tied into a pony tail and still reached to her butt.

"Oh come on Mei that's no way to talk to the new guy you should give him a chance." Kenshin retorted to the Chinese beauty named Mei.

"Hmph, one should not be so foolish to be as too trusting especially in times like these." Mei pulled out a Chinese decorated fan of a dragon and unfolds it as she uses it to cover the lower half of her face. She glares at me with her narrowed black iris eyes.

At that moment I leaped forward towards her grabbing her hand with both of mine. "This is EXELENTO! A Chinese beauty such as yourself with a condescending attitude is simply awesome!" My hand trails up from her wrist to her shoulder as I placed my cheek to her stomach. "As I thought you have martial arts training!"

"H-hey! Just W-what are you? Where do you think your touching?" Mei was in panic while slightly blushing from my body contact and everyone was left speechless with their jaws dropped except for Kenshin who was only smiling wryly.

"I know exactly what you need! You should put on a pair of reading glasses with cat ears and tail going Nyaa~!" As I was shouting out I did a cat like pose from the usual cat like characters of an anime.

"There is no way I would degrade myself to that level you createn!"

"It seem like you two are getting along just fine." Kenshin being clueless about the scene he continues to smile and compliments both me and Mei.

"NOOOO! There is no way that we are getting along! Not even close! What make you even think that!" Mei continues to shout out at us as she points to me angrily.

"But I think you would look cute." Kenshin scratches the back of his head slightly while still smiling.

"Eh…M-me…C-cute!?" Mei blushes wildly as she looks at the clueless male student Kenshin.

"Ah!" With a small dap to my palm from my hand I gained a better insight of her. "This is even better! Let your tsun-…Blagh!" At moment I took a high kick to the face and landed on my back.

"You be quiet! You are nothing but disgusting pervert, and bring shame to your family!"

I sat back up trying to shake off the pain. "Owowow, that really hurt, but let me tell you something about me." I stare at her with narrow eyes with a serious expression. Mei flinch a bit feeling how serious I am. "Yes, you are absolutely correct I am indeed a pervert! I enjoy playing H-games and my eroge it is how I lived my life!"

"H-He admits it with a straight face!?" All the other students were even more in shock at the scene. Even Mei's jaw was dropped unable to figure me out.

"J-just forget it, I'm leaving. Kenshin you should come too we have future plans to discuss." While still blushing Mei grabs Kenshin by his collar of his shirt and drags him out of the class. Well that was certainly entertaining anyways I should go take a look around and see what I can gather.

* * *

I walked around searching through the school trying to gather information but unfortunately it was tougher then I had imagined, yet still managed to get some information on what's going on in this school. Lilith was right there's a turf war going on but the question is how and why. After a few minutes later I went into the library and got on a computer looking through the schools recent history. Of course there's only so much that it would show due to the public for research alone, but I'm not just anyone. I easily hacked into the school's mainframe and bypassed there security. "Now let's see what we have. Ahhh there it is Sacred Anastasia's conflict and it seems that Lilith was right again about her father being the start of things. He abolished the Gunpla Club not because it was getting in the way of the students education, but because there was no need for it after allowing free right the use of Gunpla in the school. This made sudden spike of Gunpla activity in the school by sixty percent in the spam of one semester and this happened two years ago as well. In those two years the school started to split up into different factions and there are currently four major factions along with independent fighters who work as hired guns. Hehehe, oi oi oi just what is this? This is just like a Gundam anime waiting to happen…no it already had happen, and here I thought I would get this done simple as solving few cases but this something a whole lot different!?"

I continue to search through more information to see what I can get my hands on. "There's still isn't much of any information on to the reason of why it all started. Tch, all I can guess is that these four factions have their own egotistical ideals on taking over the school in hoping to get some sort of backing of the Masachika Group. That's the only logical explanation I can come up with. Hm? What's this, Kenshin is a leader in one of the four factions? Now that's interesting never really thought of him the egotistical type. And of course this doesn't surprise me at all; Lilith is also a leader of her own faction. This leaves the other two a mystery well at least one of those two have some info but the other there's practically nothing." As I think deeply on the matter my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed out the phone and there was a message telling me to head back for a special event. The sender of the message was obvious to me even with an unknown number. There is only one person that I know who has my personal and contact information, and would order me around. It must be none other than her Lilith Himura. I gave out a small sigh as I closed everything from the computer and gets up out of my seat then leaves the school's library. By following my intuitions I was right on the money as I entered the chairman's office.

* * *

"Hello Sora-kun, I'm glad to see you again what brings you to visit me at a perfect time like this?" With a dignified smile the ever so beautiful Lilith fain ignorance towards me.

"You know you shouldn't be acting innocent after sending me a message telling me to head back and there is only one person in this school that I know who would know me enough to tell me otherwise." I stared at her with a straight face showing her the message that she sent me. "And considering you said perfect timing just now proves that you did send this message to me when it wrote something about a special event am I right?"

With a cheery like attitude she leaned forward to me looking at the message. "Oh so you did get the message that makes me happy." She clasped her hands together acting innocent and cheerful.

I can only give out a tiny soft sigh as I put away my phone. "So, what's this special event that you have ever so been planning?"

"Hmm, it's actually more like an announcement but you're going to have to wait and see." Her cheerful smile turned one into mischief as she looks at me. "But before we can start tell me what you have learned so far." She walks back to the front of the desk and rest her round shaped buttocks on the edge of the desk.

"I would say just about the basics at least. You were telling the truth about this being a turf war and that your father was the one responsible for it. There are four different leaders one in each faction, two of them doesn't really surprise me as you are actually one of them and the other was an ex-member of the Gunpla Club before it was abolished…no not just a member he was a captain through his skills despite being a first year at the time, but since the club was taken down. It left a huge scar on club members and now they want revenge and rebuild the club to monopolize Gunpla. That last part was just an assumption of my own since I didn't have much time to get a complete look on the information. You on the other hand are trying to bring back order to the school with your way of ruling it. But what did surprise me was Kenshin Mori a classmate of mine, considering he's not the egotistical type."

"Oh what makes you say that? Sure you two are classmates but knowing you, you shouldn't instantly know who he is." Lilith cross her arm as looks at me with her mischievous smile.

"I don't need to know who he is at a personal level." I looked back her with a sharp grin of my mouth as I stare at her straight into her eyes.

"Oh? What makes you so sure about that?"

"Let's just say I picked up a certain skill during my experiences in life. I can say for certain that he's not thinking anything big but it is enough to have others rally up behind."

"I see, so what did you get from the fourth leader?"

I just gave a shrug with my shoulders while making a careless casual smile. "Actually for some reason I wasn't able to get much information on him or her. Their information was somehow separated from the others and all I can guess is that this person is either really smart on covering their tracks or that they are an ally that you want keep to yourself using them as a proxy."

"Oh that's very good of you to figure all that out in such a sort amount of time." Lilith claps her hands softly acting all impressed. "But unfortunately you're off about one thing, and that is for certain me and the fourth leader aren't allies so I'm just as much in the dark as you are." Heeeeeh is that right? Well this is a prestigious school for rich and intelligent kids so it's possible for her to miss a few things, but still why does it feel like she's playing with me? Well whatever the case it is it wouldn't really matter. "Now then I think it's about time to get things moving along." She leans off of the desk and head towards the door then stops. "Oh, I forgot to ask you something." Without turning her head towards me she kept facing forward. "Are you going to fight on my side Sora-kun?"

I smiled with excitement and anticipation. "Of course, I would be both your ally and your enemy while fighting for your side." As I said that; I can tell that she is feeling excited as I am even if I can't see her expression.

"I'm happy to hear that, and I'm glad that I was right about you Sora-kun. Now then follow me please we're going to make history." Her butler Godou opens the door as they walk out of the room.

"History huh? That sounds like a lot of fun." I follow her along as we entered into the school's gymnasium after making a pre-recorded message on the intercom. All of the students had gathered into the gymnasium waiting for what is to come.

* * *

As we entered into the gymnasium Lilith took in a deep breath with a smile on her face. "This is it the start of a new-…Eh?" When she looked around towards me her eyes became widen and confused as she sees me in a fiddle position shaking a leaf with cold sweat running through my face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I just can't take large crowded places like this."

Lilith gives out a sigh of disappointment towards me as she slightly shakes her head side to side in pity. "I guess this an example of everyone is not perfect. Well no matter I still think this another side of you I find charming." She giggles to herself then kneels down to me and slaps me with both of her hands at my cheeks.

"Gah!" Damn that stung. I stopped shaking as I look at her.

"Now then, I'm going to need you to shape up for a little a bit I can't have my subordinates look this pathetic in front of everyone. So all I need you to do is just remain calm and stand next to me for a little bit and that's all you need to do. Can you at least do that?"

"….I can t-try b-but I d-don't think I c-can d-d-do it."

Lilith sighs under her breath as she snaps with her fingers summoning her butler. "Godou, please give him some of that tea that usually helps me take away my fatigue."

"Yes ma'am right away." With a quick bow Godou left us and then suddenly returns back within seconds appearing right next me like magic with a cup of tea. "Here you go Fukui-sama."

I took the cup that was handed to me shakingly and I steadily placed the cup to my mouth as I took a sip of it. Just like that my terror-filled face instantly turned into a complete bright satisfied expression. "Ahhh~! Thank you I feel much better now. Thanks a lot Godou-san."

"It was my pleasure but please try not to cause too much trouble for the Mistress Fukui-sama."

"Hmm, I'll try and you can just call me Sora."

"Very well Sora-sama."

"Are we about ready now?" Lilith had her arms crossed as if she was waiting patiently for us.

""Yes!"" Me and Godou said in unison as I put up a thumbs up.

"Good now lets get to business." She makes her way to the center of the spotlight and makes a slight fake cough when she stood in front of mic-stand. "Hello my fellow students the reason I had summoned you all here is because I am going to announce very special event that is going to last till the end of the school year. Hoping that'll end this long three years of fighting for your greed to take over this school. For now on when we fight with Gunpla you must make a wager of giving up something of equal value to what you challenged your opponent for; whether it is for money, part of there turf, someone to take on your side, or etc. Of course you can trick your opponent into challenging them something greater then what you are wagering, that's if you are clever enough to do so. Those who lose a fight must follow what the conditions as they are absolute as long as it's physically possible. Fail to comply with these conditions will lead to your imitate expulsion to your rights of Gunpla and remain as a regular student, and will lower your grades fifty percent." She says the last part with a smile as everyone felt troubled about it.

"I see this would greatly either prevent and control the students of their battles, or hasten the war to its end. That's defiantly a clever way to get people wild up." Mei narrows her eyes towards Lilith feeling uneasy as everyone mutters among themselves. "Still what are you planning Lilith Himura?"

"Oh but that is not all what I have to say, there is one more thing I have to say and it's very important especially to you leaders. Remember those King chess pieces that you had received whether it was given, passed down, or taken. So bear this in mind that piece represents everything you have. Call it your [Piece of Leadership] because of that piece is not only represents your leadership but also your territory, your army, and all of your rights including theirs as well. Losing that piece will give too choices…one you can swear your undying loyalty and allegiance to the winner and their leader, or two you refuse to do so will cause you and your army imitate expulsion from the school as your territory will be given to the winner and the leader he or she represents, and if your wondering about the mercenaries well the leader who hired them wins the prize. So those who are independent, you will lose more than what you gain if you have not decided on a side just yet." Lilith puts on a mischievous smile as everyone was left into shock as there eyes widen in fear and despair as they felt their rage bottling up.

All of the few students started shouting at each other trying to impose their opinions on, but they were all ignored. Except for a select few who remained quiet and calmed despite being shocked of these new rules.

"This is completely insane! There is no way we would agree to these terms it is unacceptable! Have you gone mad Lilith Himura?!" Mei raised her voice louder than anyone else as she glared down at Lilith.

"Hmm? I never said anything about you guys can agree to this or not, and no I'm perfectly sane." Lilith simply smiles and sways her index finger side to side. "It's a rule, don't like it then you better switch to a leader who you have absolute confidence in, or become a leader yourself. Oh I almost forgot leaders can select representatives to allow them wager the [Piece of Leadership] if they don't to wager it on there own and wager it against there opponents." The students start to riot up the place as they panic.

No way this is simply…over the top but at the same time it does save a lot of time for me, and makes things all the more interesting. I can't stop my shivering or my smile as I keep staring at Lilith in awe. This girl really knows how to put on a show and not only that. This is how you separate the weak from the strong. She knows what it means to be weak or strong. She knows that it doesn't matter if your rich or poor that doesn't define if you are strong or weak. With this….

"Now then let us start…." Lilith continues to look at the students as if she was looking down on them from the heavens as I kept my gaze upon her.

""This New Game!"" Both me and Lilith said so in unison.

* * *

This took place a month before Akira Kamijou, Ismaru Tachibana, Arisu Wakahisa, and Minoru Kashwagi had begun their journey.

Two months before Sei and Renji had their fated meeting.

Many months before the seventh Gunpla World tournament had begun.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone this is just a side story of the Gundam Build Fighters: Finding A Path! since I want create an new fanfic after watching No Game No Life. And with the help of Admiral Muffin I decided to take this into a school life theme. As you Can tell this has more of the No Game No Life feeling and plot like structure with the new rules into the game, since i want to create a more suspenseful mood into this fanfic with some mystery in it. Cool ain't?

Don't worry I'll still continue Finding A Path! story, this is just some thing I want get off of my chest and see what people would think of it. I'll do my best to finish with the main story, but at the moment I'm dealing with some small writers blocks here and there with that story so please be patient.

Thank and I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review.


End file.
